Corporate Sabotage (Episode 6.1)
by microprocessor and nevelatte Mission 4: Sabotage Company Details Mission: Get a code for a pass to the headquarters of the Pandhurst-Amaranth downtown. Tyndall: * soldier *, we've found that Brenda Utley is being held at Pendhurst-Amaranth's downtown headquarters by powerful Unlimit soldiers. Commander Lock has decided to rescue her-- and expose Unlimit's plot to take over the City's largest corporation--but in order to do that, we'll need to get inside their highly secured building. The security pass you found belonging to the Unlimit, Tancred, has of course been deactivated since his abrupt "departure" from the company. However, there is a bluepill specialist we know of, Hugh Chyu, who we think can make use of the code on that pass to forge a working one. I'm sending you to meet him now. Operator: Got a bluepill signal in there, all right. Eesh. Hugh Chyu: Yes, yes, hi-hi! I can do it for ya, yep-yep! Just need some updated code from their database. Take-take this virus, give it to their system, get the data it gives. Ready okay? Operator: Uh... yeah. Guess you'd better get that virus from him. I just hope whatever he's got isn't contagious... Hugh Chyu: Take-take it! It is a good virus! us take the disk with the virus Operator: I wonder if he's a failed extraction or something. They don't like to talk about those... Tyndall:'''The target Pendhurst-Amaranth office is on your HUD. You'll need to get the Mr. Chyu's virus into their computer system. '''Operator: Looks like they've beefed up their security patrols lately. Keep an eye out. Corporate Security: Aegis will receive an award for this. Paladin Corporate Security reinforcements! I need reinforcements! find a pc and try to insert the virus Computer: Access is denied. > _ Operator:'''Okay, it looks like the virus has gone to town on their system. it should have output some data for you to collect. us take the data '''Operator: Good stuff.Now-- Ooh, code corruption. That Usually means Unlimit! check the effects of the virus on pc ... Computer: Syntax error %%% Unlimit: ... and then we face the Unlimit Reactor: Hah! Once the PA will be ours, the city will be at our feet! put them to the mat and hack a PC in the room Computer: (At) that time, the government expressed concern that Pendhurst-Amaranth was too powerful, and threatened to break what they called a "monopoly." Fortunately, Pendhurst-Amaranth's many supporters were able to demonstrate to the government that Pendhurst-Amaranth was too vital, and too well-loved, to be chopped up by the cruel hand of autocracy. Today, Pendhurst-Amaranth enjoys a fruitful collaboration with our government, assisting our hard-working elected officials in many vital consumer-related advisory, production, and defense roles, and helping ensure that Pendhurst-Amaranth's products make this nation stronger. //term leave Tyndall: Well done, operative. Mr. Chyu will meet you at the indicated location. Everything we see confirms Unlmit's increasing infiltration of Pendhurst-Amaranth. We have people watching the corporation's business moves, and there is a trend lately of very aggressive expansion into new markets. So far, most of the moves have been successful, and their stock is on the rise again after the low caused by the Tastee Wheat poisoning scare. Their power is increasing, *soldier*. They have power and influence almost everywhere in the city, and if Unlimit is pulling their strings, there won't be much that can stand in their way. I suppose the Machines could confront them, but the potential economic and political fallout would be immense. We have to get to the bottom of this, *soldier*. I hope that Mr. Chyu can get us an access code. Operator: Homeboy's in there. Guy could use some tranquilizers or something, if you ask me. Hugh Chyu: Quick-Quick, give me the data and I will-- Oh-oh! What- Aah! Operator: Code corruption--No! Damn it, Chyu red-lined! Get out of there! Get out now! Tyndall:'''Warrior, this is a tragic setback. Unlimit seems able to anticipate our moves... They must have been monitoring the Pendhurst-Amranth security server you hacked into. I-- one moment, operative. *soldier*, I has been suggested to me that we try another tactic. We still have Tancred's security pass. It was disabled when he was considered to have left the company-- probably when his cover as a security guard at their Southard plant-- but there is reason to believe that if he is reinstated as an employee, the security pass will become valid again. This will require us to replace his deleted record in their employees database. Fortunately, we are already reasonably familiar with that system, and with Tancred's employee ID, thanks to your recent operations. I'm sending you to a Pendhurst-Amranth employment office now. You should be able to get into the database from one of their terminals. '''Operator: Scanning... just a bunch of blues so far, and none of them appears to be packing heat. go in and talk with them: Bluepills: I have resized all my R & D department! Bluepills:'''Yes, but there are many new features in Security and marketing. You'll find another place! The company is really growing, do not worry! '''Bluepills: Ugh, I do not want to work in safety. E Marketing - ehiii, why don't you eat my soul and you go with it? Bluepills: My research group of environmental impact has been eliminated, but I have a good place to Security Tech! Randy: Hey, I'm the next one! enter the office Tyndall: * soldier *, we can't have anyone watching while you hack their database. You'll have to find some pretext for getting that woman out of the room. Elvie Arundel: Excuse me, do you have an appointment? You need to scan my system for viruses? But I'm sure it's clean! Well yes, I did open a few emails today... Oh, but that couldn't have-- could it? Operator: Good. Get her out of there. carry out Elvie Elvie Arundel: I must warn Davis of my block. I know this little joke email could cause problems. Operator: All right, you're clear to hit that database. Elvie Arundel: Do not delete some of my files, right? check the pc Computer: Welcome to the database of employees of Pendhurst-Amaranth. Please enter the identification number of the employee you want. > KMWH-723901865 Please wait while we check the log ... Sorry, registration for this identification number has been deleted. Please repeat. > ^ c || 5783.82.782.883/lthcks/dtsrc.br (723901865-KMWH) DTSRC Found 1: A722.E98982 > rcle sub A722.E98982 :: 8232.4366.32.6973: 9918 / gsub / * soldier /tncrd/003.zzz not have permission to edit the field. Log? Y / N > Y login: test123 / ******* Database update completed. > _ Operator: That's done it! Computers: Welcome to the database of employees of Pendhurst-Amaranth. Please enter the identification number of the employee you want. > KMWH-723901865 Please wait while we check the registry ... Registry found: Johnson, Smith - Date (s) of application: 09/19/99 to 10/11/99; current-to-current - number of payment: SEC_2 - Department (s): Security-Factories > _ Elvie Arundel: Have you adjusted? Oh no! Formatted? But I will lose everything! I have not backed up this week, and there's my collection ... Er ... Well, if you had to format it, do it soon soon! Randy: He used his machine to work for emails? Heck, if it is sought, huh? I've never done anything like that. Tyndall: Good work, *soldier*. With a little luck, we'll be able to use Tancred's old security pass to get into Pendhurst-Amaranth headquarters. If we can get Brenda Utley out of there, she may have the inside information necessary for us to put a stop to Unlimit's hostile takeover of this corporation that, in the wrong hands, could take the entire city down with it! *''Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.1)